dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Council
The Celestial Council is the worldwide supernatural government created by the combined efforts of all the world's pantheons following the sealing of the Beast of the Sea, Trihexa. They were formed during a meeting to discuss the Azazel Cup. History The Celestial Council was an idea proposed by the Slavic God of Light Belebog on October 14, 2019. It was widely accepted by all the other chief deities present at the meeting. The Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, Serafall Leviathan, Indra the God-King of the Hindu Pantheon, and Crnobog, the Slavic God of Darkness. Function The Celestial Council acts as similar to the United Nations of the Human World maintaining peace and security among the various pantheons of the Supernatural World. Also, they pass laws for the security of the planet that all pantheons must follow. They also provide financial and economic support to pantheons as well as humanitarian assistance in the event of a massive disaster that befalls their pantheons. Government Structure General Assembly The Celestial Council is structured like the US Senate. Each pantheon is allowed to vote for two people to represent their entire pantheon. These members then go to Mount Everest in a bi-annual meeting to represent their pantheon and pass laws that affect the entire world on their pantheon's behalf. Head Council The Head Council is comprised of six beings voted upon by the General Assembly. Members of this group can be removed with a vote of no confidence much like the Prime Minister in the British Parliament. To be appointed, each member must be voted by a two-thirds majority. For a vote of no confidence, it is the same ratio but must have an initial vote of impeachment in which half of the council must agree. Nine Judges The Nine Judges are judges appointed to try international criminals in the Supernatural World. They are voted upon by the general assembly after they are proposed by a member of the Head Council. The Judges must have the approval of 75% of the council to become a judge, These judges have "life" tenures but can be removed with a 2/3 vote of no confidence by the General Assembly. Law Committee A committee within the General Assembly that approves laws proposed by various speakers. Unlike the other branches, this isn't an official branch and is more a subdivision within the General Assembly. The General Assembly selects the members via a vote in which the proposed member must gain the approval of 60% of the Assembly. Process Laws are proposed during meetings in which the speakers are chosen based on who is scheduled to speak. Those proposed laws are then put through a committee for revision and the committee votes on the proposed law. If the law gets at least 4 out of 6 committee members to approve, the law makes it to the assembly. The approved laws are passed by the Celestial Council with two-thirds of the General Assembly approving of the law. The laws are then sent to the Head Council in which two thirds must agree to the law for it to be put into effect. The law can be challenged and sent to the Nine Judges in which the Chief Judge must give it its approval for its court via a writ of certiorari. After that, 6 out of the 9 must agree to strike the law down. Judicial Process Court cases from the lower courts of the pantheons can be submitted to the Nine Judges for a trial. For the case to be heard, the case must be selected by the Judges by using a writ of certiorari. After that, the case is heard in a two-week oral argument session in which each side is given thirty minutes to speak. The Judges then give their opinions in which six of the nine judges will either side with the defendant or the prosecutor. After that, a concurring and dissenting opinion is given by both sides. Members Head Council *Serafall Leviathan *Indra *Hestia *Frigga *Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto *Bathal Nine Judges *Athena *Ammit *Issitoq *Marduk *Mandanu *Rod *Nanshe *Syn *Nahundi Image Gallery Serafall-leviathan-high-school-dxd-55.4.jpg|Serafall Leviathan Athena.jpg|Athena od.png|Odin Shiva destroyer.jpg|Shiva Azazel GR.jpg|Azazel Greek Void God.jpg|Chaos Amatsu Mikaboshi.jpg|Amatsu-Mikaboshi god king.jpg|Indra Amy.jpg|Amaterasu tsuki chan.jpg|Tsukuyomi mt everest.jpg|Mt. Everest, the Meeting Place of the Celestial Council celestial council building.png|The Amor Caelestis Civitatis (The Celestial State Government Building) Trivia *The Celestial Council is based on a mix of the US Government, the British Government, and the United Nations. *The beings appointed to the Celestial Council surprisingly do not campaign in order to get the approval of their peoples as most of the Supernatural World does not have a democratic style of government. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Organisations